Falling
by Dramione84
Summary: Inspired by Tumblr's satanstruemistress ' head canon that Marcus had a Hufflepuff girl BFF. Since First year, Marcus has done nothing but rant to Heidi about the Gryffindor keeper, Oliver Wood. Heidi hopes that one day soon Marcus will realise what she's known all along; that there may be something more there than meets the eye.


**A/N:** Thanks to the lovely Satanstruemistress of Tumblr who allowed me to write this from her personal favourite Flintwood head canon that Marcus had a Hufflepuff girl BFF who he ranted to about Oliver. "Listen, I might have a thing for Oliver fucking Wood," and "No shit, Marcus." Lifting her parchment she smacked him over the head are taken directly from the headcanon. Much love to my beautiful Beta, xxDustNight88 for waving her wand over this and helping me with the summary, please show her some love. Enjoy :)

* * *

 **Falling**

"What's that you got there?" Heidi asked, looking up from where she was sat in the middle of the abandoned classroom. She was sitting cross legged with a book in her lap, her brows knitting together.

Marcus was stood in the doorway, big grin plastered across his face and something hidden behind his back.

"Guess!" He grinned, grey eyes dancing with amusement.

Heidi rolled her eyes. "I'm no good at guessing games, you know that, Marc'," she huffed, turning her attention back to the book momentarily. Her brown eyes snapped back up suddenly, meeting his, her's going wide as his shone, nodding.

"You made it onto the team?" she cried.

Marcus nodded again, pulling the green robes from behind his back as Heidi scrambled to her feet, the book dropping unceremoniously to the ground beside her with a thud. She scampered across the room, throwing herself bodily at him.

Her arms wrapped around his torso, almost causing him to topple. He grabbed her waist, picking her up, spinning her about the room.

"I'm so happy for you," Heidi cried as he set her back down, allowing her to admire his new robes. "Well?" she asked, "aren't you going to show me how good you look then?"

Marcus quirked an eyebrow, flushing slightly. "What? Here?"

"Yea, it's only me, silly!" Heidi laughed, picking up her book before perching on one of the desk, her legs swinging as she waited.

Heidi wasn't like the other girls, Marcus knew that. They had been friends despite being in different houses since their first day at Hogwarts. They had sat together on the train, both filled with a mix of trepidation and awe about their first time to the magical school. Marcus was sorted into Slytherin as expected of his pureblood heritage, while Heidi being half blood, had been sorted into Hufflepuff. Her friendship with Marcus had proven to her that her house was very suited to her when halfway through the year he came to her in a mess over his exams.

" _I'm fucking it all up and it's only the first year," he groaned, pacing the room._

" _What are you talking about?" she asked, looking at him with confusion._

" _Exams. Snape already warned me, if I have any hopes of getting onto the squad next year, I MUST get high marks, and I'm going to fail everything, Heidi," he ranted._

 _Heidi closed her book. "Relax, Marcus. It's not the end of the world if you don't make the squad…"_

 _Marcus stopped in his tracks, rounding on her. "Do you even hear yourself?" he asked, eyes blazing. "Not the end of the world," he muttered under his breath. "This is QUIDDITCH we are talking about, Heidi!"_

" _Yes, and I love Quidditch too, you know that, but…"_

" _There are no buts. I HAVE to make the team."_

 _Heidi nodded. "Okay, then, I will tutor you."_

 _Marcus narrowed his eyes at her. "You would tutor me?" he asked, "Why?"_

 _Heidi rolled her eyes. "Because we are friends?"_

" _Oh." Marcus replied._

Yes, Heidi mused. One needed a lot of patience to be best friends with Marcus Flint.

"Well, how do I look?" he asked, a slight blush creeping up his neck and staining his cheeks as Heidi cast her discerning gaze over him.

"Hot," Heidi replied, matter-of-factly.

Marcus's jaw dropped, causing Heidi to laugh exuberantly. "I'm kidding," she laughed. "You look good though, all the Slytherin girls will be wanting to get a piece of you," she joked, winking at him before picking up her book once more.

Marcus frowned. "I bloody well hope not!"

Heidi laughed again as she turned her page. "Yes, yes, you're married to your broom. We know."

oOoOoOoOo

Frowning at her book, Heidi chewed on her quill as she sat in the far corner of the library, far away from the rowdy first years who were no doubt about to get themselves kicked out of the library for the fracas they were causing. The essay she had been set for Potions was particularly difficult, and she needed to concentrate. Turning the page over, she leaned forward slightly, muttering the words to herself as she read. Suddenly, a heavy bag dropped onto the table beside her, and she opened her mouth to have a go at the student, only to realise the bag was Marcus's.

"What the hell?" she began, as Marcus dragged the chair, scraping the legs noisily across the wooden floor.

"Red-headed prick," Marcus ground out as he sat heavily in the chair, yanking things out of his bag.

Heidi sat back, watching Marcus with confusion. "I'm sorry, I am going to need more context," she finally declared, shaking her head.

"That bloody Gryffindor," Marcus spat, holding his quill so tightly, Heidi was sure it would snap.

"I see…." she murmured, not really seeing at all. "Although I cannot give direct advice without you being more specific."

Marcus mumbled incoherently, causing Heidi to chuckle. "Use your words," she coaxed, nudging him gently with her arm.

"Wood," he ground out, his teeth clenched.

"Wood," Heidi repeated, eyes screwed up as she tried to place a face with the name.

Beside her Marcus spun round in his chair, his face a picture of incredulity. "You cannot be serious?!"

Heidi shrugged.

"Tall, lanky, ginger, Gryffindor," he listed.

Again Heidi shrugged, turning her attention back to her homework.

Marcus snatched up her quill.

"Hey! I was using that," she complained, making to take it back from him and folding her arms across her chest with a huff when he held it out of her reach.

"I'd have thought you would know exactly _who_ I am talking about," he hissed, glaring daggers at her.

Heidi scowled at him. "I would like to know exactly _what_ you are talking about," she retorted, returning his look.

"Well...you're a girl," he stammered.

"How observant of you!" Heidi spat, reaching into her bag for a new quill.

"Well, all you girls fawn all over him all the time. It's infuriating…"

Heidi found a quill in the bottom of her bag, pulling it out almost triumphantly. "And I suppose you would rather they were fawning all over _you_ ," she huffed, going back to her work.

"What? No!" Marcus cried, shuddering slightly.

"Then what is the issue, because I fail to follow," she told him, turning over the page.

"No, you don't understand, it's not the girls. It's him. It's the way he _struts_ about the pitch like he _owns_ it. And the way he interrupts my morning jogs. And the way he always thinks he has a god given right to be there. And that smirk…"

"Like you don't smirk," Heidi chuckled next to him.

Marcus twisted in his seat, one arm draped over the back. "I don't smirk like that. I'm a pureblood Slytherin, we sneer," he explained, his face contorting into a demonstration.

Heidi raised an eyebrow at him, trying to suppress her snigger, snorting when she could no longer hold it in.

"You're angry because he smirks?"

Marcus growled in frustration, shaking his head. "You're not getting it. It's the way he smirks."

"Okay then," Heidi replied, her mocking sing-song voice infuriating Marcus all the more, his nostrils flaring as he huffed through his nose as he glared at the pages of his book.

Heavy footfalls caused them both to look up from their books to see Oliver striding towards the table opposite them. Flashing Marcus a smile of overconfidence, he settled into the chair and began to get his homework out of his bag.

Marcus turned to Heidi, his eyes widening as he nodded towards Oliver, silently trying to convey that was exactly the look he was talking about.

Heidi mimicked his look, sniggering behind her hand as Madam Pince glided by, her look of disdain indicating that they should keep the noise down.

Marcus huffed, his cheeks crimson with the rage he was trying to keep bottled up. "I hate you," he muttered under his breath.

"You love me," Heidi retorted playfully, noticing that Marcus was watching Oliver. After a few moments of watching Marcus watch Oliver, she shrugged slightly as she hummed, a realisation dawning of what Marcus's _real_ problem was.

Hearing the noise, Marcus turned to her narrowing his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing," she replied, deciding to keep the information to herself.

oOoOoOoOo

Every time it was the same, and it had been since second year. Marcus would return from a run, or practice, or a game and rant. The rants hadn't changed much since second year.

The list of things that pissed Marcus Flint off about Oliver Wood included, but was not limited to: The way he ran, the way his fringe flopped in front of his eyes, the way he smirked, the way he strutted, the length of time he took in the showers, the way he insisted his team train three times a week (thereby hogging the pitch bookings).

The only thing he admitted admiring was his dedication to the sport both men clearly loved, to the point of it being above all other things and people.

" _He told the old bag that he didn't care if people died for Quidditch," Marcus told her, eyes wide with awe._

" _That's a bit extreme isn't it?" Heidi frowned._

" _What?"_

" _Well, yeah okay, I love Quidditch as much as the next player, but it's not exactly fair play is it?"_

" _Fair play," Marcus spat derisively, mocking her in the way only he was allowed._

 _Nonetheless it didn't stop her punching him in the arm._

" _Ow!" he yelled, pointing to his arm._

" _What?" Heidi replied, feigning innocence._

And now it was sixth year and Heidi wondered if Marcus would ever realise why Oliver infuriated him as much as he did. More than any other person at Hogwarts.

oOoOoOoOo

"You cheat," Marcus hollered as Oliver stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around his hips.

Oliver's head snapped round, his brows knitted in confusion as Marcus stalked towards him.

"Give it a rest, Flint," Oliver sighed, towelling his hair as he walked towards the lockers.

Marcus's hand shot out, slamming his shoulder into the locker behind him.

"What the fuck," Oliver yelled, bringing his fist up, but Marcus was too quick, grabbing both Oliver's wrists and pinning him against the locker, pressing his body into Oliver's.

Inches from Oliver's face, Marcus glared at him before his eyes dropped to his lip, still bloodied and bruised from the hit he took in the game. He stared for a moment at the purple welt, an unfamiliar feeling pooling in his abdomen as his heart raced. He was suddenly acutely aware of the rise and fall of Oliver's chest under his own, and the way he could feel his ragged breath on his neck. Belatedly, he realised he wanted, so badly wanted, to run his tongue along Oliver's bottom lip and experience the way the soft pouting flesh would feel. That he wanted more than anything, to be the one to bruise Oliver's lips with an entirely different brand of violence.

The realisation was staggering, in the literal sense, as he suddenly released Oliver from his predatory grip, stumbling back towards the bench as Oliver stared at him, flushed and confused. His brown eyes searched slate grey, and Marcus knew he had to get the hell out that changing room, immediately.

Eyes still on Oliver's, he backed towards the door, shaking his head, mind reeling as he fell backwards through the swing door. The sudden cold wind of the corridor to the pitches hit him with an icy blast as the door swung back. Oliver stood rooted to the spot in the steamy haze of the changing room, equally confused by Marcus's actions.

Breaking into a run, Marcus tore down the corridor, turning onto the path that took him back up to the school, to the only person who understood him; the only person he could confide in.

oOoOoOoOo

Carrying her parchments, Heidi was just about to turn into the library when she heard the hurried footfalls behind her. Turning, she saw her flustered best friend, racing towards her.

"Marc! What's wrong?" she asked, concern in her voice as she searched his face for signs of what had distressed him.

Yanking the door to the library open, he grabbed her robe and pulled her in.

"What the fuck?" she hissed, as she allowed him to pull her into one of the group study rooms at one side of the library.

Marcus released his grip on her robe and began pacing, his hands going to his hair as he tugged at the strands, trying to stop himself from breaking down completely. Heidi took in the vision of the mess that was her best friend, dumping her parchments on the table and going to him. He ceased his pacing as she touched his arm, her other hand going up to cup his cheek.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her soft voice soothing him.

He closed his eyes and shook his head, uncertainty clenching his heart, causing his chest to constrict as he struggled to breathe.

"I...can't," he stammered.

Heidi nodded her understanding, pulling him into a hug. He resisted at first, but Heidi was strong, her arms around him tight until he relaxed, his breathing slowly returning to normal.

"Better?" she eventually asked.

Head still buried against her shoulder, he nodded before pulling himself up to his full height, a good seven inches taller than his best friend. Eyes still closed he nodded again.

"Better," he managed before taking a deep breath.

"I need to get some books, but stay here, I will be back. We can talk when you are ready," she told him, touching her hand to his arm.

oOoOoOoOo

Her hand clasped around the parchment roll on which she had listed the titles of the books she needed. She frowned at the titles in the stack, her lips pursed in frustration. Sensing his presence beside her, she turned to him. "Potions is kicking my arse this year," she chuckled by way of explanation. Beside her, Marcus silently nodded. Turning her attention back to the books, she continued down the stack, searching for the titles she needed.

Marcus leaned around the stack, glancing about the library. Satisfied they were alone, he took a steadying breath as Heidi reached the end of the stack.

"Listen, I might have a thing for Oliver fucking Wood," his words came out a bit louder than he had planned.

Beside him, Heidi chuckled. "No shit, Marcus." Lifting her parchment she smacked him over the head before turning at the end of the stack, almost running straight into Oliver, who was standing at the end of the stack, mouth agape.

"Shit," she muttered, looking up at the redhead, before turning to see Marcus standing behind her, equally aghast.

"Well, if you need me, I'll be..." Heidi began, indicating the side room where she had left her things, blushing furiously as she made her swift departure.

"Heidi?" Marcus hissed, as she turned and winked. "Fucking Hufflepuffs," Marcus muttered, his hand carding through his hair nervously as Oliver stepped towards him.

"I guess you heard that then," he stated, his gruffness masking the trepidation he felt.

Oliver nodded. "Certainly puts some things into perspective," he chuckled, smiling impishly.

Marcus's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Just now," he tilted his head, "in the changing room," he explained.

"Oh, that," Marcus scowled, shifting his weight on his feet.

Oliver stepped towards Marcus once more, and Marcus stepped back feeling his back press into the bookcase. The reverse situation unnerved him, the unnatural predatory stance of the Gryffindor cornering his Slytherin too much for Marcus to bear. Grasping Oliver's shoulders, he twisted him around, slamming him into the bookcase, the shelf pressing into Oliver's lower back in a deliciously painful way as Marcus allowed the earlier feeling to consume him.

His eyes darkening with lust, he focused on Oliver's bottom lip, his tongue coming out and running slowly over the bruise as Oliver moaned, his lips parting. Hands everywhere, Marcus pressed his lips to Oliver's in a searing kiss that sent them both reeling. Marcus groaned, deepening the kiss as Oliver grasped at his shoulders, pulling him in. It was better than anything Marcus had ever felt before, and he was falling not flying, praying to all that was holy that Oliver would catch him.

Popping her head out of the door to check the status of the situation she had escaped from, Heidi saw her best friend snogging the shit out of Oliver Wood.

"Finally," she chuckled to herself before slipping back into the room, leaving the pair to their explorations.


End file.
